criminalcase_facebookgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Medals
'''Medals '''are given to the player for completing a certain task. In addition, these are requirements to go to the next case or to adopt a police pet. It's the player's choice if they want to get all three medals: bronze, silver, and gold or to just get two of the three medals: bronze and silver if they want to proceed to the next case without getting the gold medal. In The Death of Rosa Wolf, however, the player only has to earn the bronze medal in order to unlock the next case. How to Get Medals? Medals are earned when you incarcerate killers, complete all legs of the Additional Investigation, and earn five stars in all crime scenes (including bonus scenes). The following items listed below are the conditions to obtain a specific medal described herein: *A '''Bronze Medal '''is earned by arresting the killer or completing chapter three. All cases (with the exception of the first case) will require an Additional Investigation following the killer's arrest. *A '''Silver Medal '''is earned by completing the Additional Investigation in a case. Both bronze and silver medals are required to unlock the next case, which takes effect from the second case of Grimsborough and onward. *A '''Gold Medal '''can be earned by getting five stars on all crime scenes in each case, including the bonus scenes. Gold medals are required to unlock police pet shops scattered around the season map. To view the gold medal requirement for access to a particular pet shop, you must zoom in the map and highlight the pet shop marker. Gold medals earned in any season will only count towards the gold medal requirements for pet shops of that season only. Medals must be obtained in order: bronze, silver, and then gold. You cannot get the gold medal for five starring all crime scenes unless you get the bronze and silver medals first. Bronze Medal.jpg|Bronze Medal Silver Medal.png|Silver Medal Gold Medal.png|Gold Medal Tips on How to Get Gold Medals In order to have a faster and more convenient way to solve a case of earn a gold medal: *First, to finish a case, you need 36 stars for the majority of the time, including additional stars necessary for unlocking the next case without five starring all crime scenes first. In the first case, you only need to arrest the killer. In the second case, you only need 21 stars to proceed to the next case. *Second, if you are having trouble earning stars, choose a scene that has the least score needed to earn a star. Typically, in the nine scenes, the "Time Attack" scene has the lowest score requirement for a star, so you would play that bonus scene. *Third, for faster case completion, you can choose to five star all available crime and bonus scenes in a chapter. While you are in chapter 1, you can earn 25 stars; in chapter 2, you can earn up to 35 or 40 stars total; and in chapter 3, you can earn all 45 stars (this applies starting with case three and onward). For cases one and two, you need a total of 15 and 30 stars respectively. *Fourth, it is your choice on how you spend the stars: you can examine evidence, interrogate suspects, arrest the killer, and proceed to the next chapters and Additional Investigation. Once you finish the Additional Investigation, you can use it to buy snacks like a bottle of orange juice for one star, a bag of potato chips for two stars, or a burger for three stars, as well as use it to unlock the next case. But the most important is to arrest the killer, proceed to your next progress, and go to the next case. It is recommended that you use all nine spare stars to buy extra burgers for three stars each giving you three burgers which are all worth 120 energy.